


the way it looks and where you go

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: jack has some strange habits, but this takes the cake.





	

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Unceremoniously, and with no warning, Jack leans over Ianto and rubs their noses together.

It’s not as surprising as the time Jack kissed him with a mouth still halfway full of oatmeal, but it still throws Ianto for a loop, and he stares at Jack in a sort of incredulous silence.

Gwen, of course, bursts into laughter; she’s used to Jack’s public displays of affection in the workplace by now, but this one takes the cake. Who ever thought that Jack Harkness, captain of time and spacecraft, would Eskimo kiss Ianto in the middle of a meeting? Their increasingly open relationship brings a glow of inclusion to Gwen’s face, and as Ianto meets her eyes with a muted horror on his face, she grins back at him.

“Jack,” he finally says, “what the hell.” Jack smiles slyly, almost dangerously, and shrugs, lazy and catlike.

“Thought I’d try it, that’s all.” Ianto cocks an eyebrow, disbelieving, and crosses his arms; Jack’s favourite Cheshire trick stopped working on him months ago.

“Bollocks,” he retorts, outright. “You did it to surprise me, and that means you want something.” Jack’s smile, if possible, gets wider, and Ianto detects a hint of something positively _filthy_ in his eyes. Gwen blanches with the same realization.

“Er, lovely meeting, gentlemen, I’ve a date with Rhys, have a good night, byeee!” She’s gone faster than Ianto can fathom, but then Jack is leaning over him again and the kiss he’s giving is definitely _not_ an Eskimo one. Ianto opens his mouth and arches his back and all right, maybe it was a good idea to clear Gwen out of here, because he’s harder than an oak tree in a thunderstorm and therefore terribly glad she’s gone.

Jack would lay him out on the conference table if he could, debauch him utterly among the papers and the coffee cups, but Ianto will have none of that. He’s had enough of mucking about in the debriefing room, in the greenhouse, in Jack’s office, in Jack’s bunker-cum-bedroom. He stills Jack’s hands, pushes him back, makes him wait, a theme he seems to be perpetuating rather often. He wonders if Jack will ever learn that patience is a virtue, but as Jack throws off his restraining hands and leans forward, Ianto finds himself strangely convinced, even more so when Jack whispers “I want to go home with you” ever so slowly in his ear. Well, that’s all right then, he thinks, and lets Jack crawl half on top of him, kissing everything he can reach before reluctantly removing himself and extending a hand, an invitation, a promise.

Ianto takes it, and doesn’t look back.


End file.
